Not Everything Changes
by greenrandi26
Summary: AFTER FANG: When things finaly start looking better for the flock, will the world ending mess it up? Can the flock fogive Fang? And will Iggy be the next to go?


Not Everything Changes

After FANG

Chapter 1

Title: sick of it

Max pov

One year, Seven months, Two weeks, Three days, Fourteen hours, Twenty-three minutes and seven seconds is how long Fang has been gone... In other words it been awhile sense we have seen him... Any body has seen him.

_Your not the only one max, I miss him to, we all do,_

"I know Angel, I'm Sorry" We were all in the living room of an abandon house we found in Idaho. From the looks on everyone's face, even Iggy, I realized she projected our conversation into all their minds. Instantly Nudge stopped talking to Dylan and looked up at me, Dylan looked as well. Iggy and Gazzy stopped drawing plans for a bomb and looked at Angel. She crawled onto my lap and starred at me with puppy dog eyes,

"Max why are we here?" Iggy stood up; as did everyone else, "All we do here is sulk! We all loved Fang, but we need to move on... As he said if we are all alive in twenty years, we will see him or you will or whatever! Point is he did not only leave you Max he left us all. This place is where we have been for one whole shitty year and it's filled with tears, guilt, regret and it is haunting us. This place we came, to escape from the thought of Fang is killing us! And I AM SICK OF IT!"

After one whole year, he finally had cracked. Angel just starred at me, I looked at everyone else they all just looked down which answered my first question,

"Where to then?" Nudges eyes light up as I said so and Dylan just smirked at me,

"Really Max we can go?" Iggy grinned like crazy and Gazzy and Nudge Started to dance, I was not sure who said it but they sounded happy,

"Why not, change is good. Why don't we get makeovers just for fun, new place, new us? One rule we are not going to Europe or we will be broke in a day. Sorry." Everyone nodded in agreement except nudge who was writing ideas down for each person on what they should have done. Angel began to nod off in my arms it was late. I carried her to our room and laid her on her bed.

"Gazzy take a shower brush your teeth then bed ok? Nudge, Iggy, Dylan 45 minutes then bed. Boys take a shower tonight the girls get it in the morning. You might want to start packing." Nudge ran down the hall with a shriek of joy we all laughed. I headed toward the laptop, no not fangs his was hidden between the mattresses of my bed. I opened a sight for reality, and then it hit me, CSM. I called mom and asked her to pull some strings; apparently, we had a trust fund that has been collecting money. 853,562 dollars was all ours and at midnight, we were going to make another thousand dollars. Then we chatted for a while, when we were done it was midnight I decided to sleep at least a little.

"MAX WAKE UP! COME ON WE NEED TO GO!" Angel was dressed and bouncing furiously on my bed. Nudge walked in the room dressed and ready to go, I looked at the clock,

"FIVE THIRTY! Ugh..." I covered my head with sheets

"Ya, we decided to let you sleep in a little. Coffee?" Nudge set down a store bought coffee on my bed stand and dragged Angel out of the room. I drank my coffee and got dressed; I packed my backpack and was ready. I looked at my mattress, I pulled out the lap top. I looked at it and laid it down on the bed. I set the ring he gave me on top of the laptop.

"Good bye Fang." I opened the door of our room, Iggy was at the door, he looked over my shoulder, then pushed me aside, pulled the door closed, and took out the door handle, I gave him a look,

"Just so you don't change your mind, ready?" he asked,

"Hell ya! Lets blow this pop stickle stand!" Iggy laughed, guess that is what you get for trying to be up beat and happy.

"You guys ready for New York?" I yelled as I turned off the last light,

"New York here we come hell ya!" Nudge yelled grabbing Angels hand and jumping out a window, we all piled out the windows and flew from dawn to dark and ended somewhere in Kansas. The next morning same thing, and by day three we where in the big apple.

"So where should we go first?" I asked and got to many answers to even make out, Gazzy raised his hand when everyone shushed he spoke,

"I say we find a place to live, eat then get our makeovers, then show off our new look!" I liked that plan,

"Okay your heard the little man, where we going to live?" I said having no clue, I looked around and saw a sign that said 'Apartments for rent' "how about an apartment." no question needed we were going to get it either way.

Once inside the building we saw just how fancy it really was, a chandelier hung in the middle of the lounge, with large crystals hanging from it. A flat screen was mounted on the wall across from the front desk, chairs were scattered around the room.

"Don't break anything" i looked at Gazzy

"How may I help you miss?" said a lady at the front desk, mid twenties, her name tag read Carol

"Hello Carol, we would like to rent a apartment." I said standing tall to look like an adult at least over 18,

"Okay how may people?"

"6"

"So a large lot?" Well duh,

"Yes"

"Any pets?" Maybe a dog soon, like a rescue that would be nice

"Not at the moment"

"Any smokers?" EW gross why would we smoke yuck,

"No"

"High or low?" is that a question about drugs or how high we want to be in the building? I am going with the second one

"High I guess"

"Would you like one whole floor or two?" who asks a question like that it is just weird,

"Two"

"Okay so we have something that fits your needs, four rooms, three bath rooms, two floors, pets allowed, smoke free, and you have your own access by elevator only used by you and those who are approved to use, it is partly furnished. And it is the top two floors of this building is that good?" she said in one breath at top speed like Nudge,

"Yup, would you excuse me for a second?" I grabbed Angel and whispered, "If I say can we go any lower I want you to make her bring down the price a bit ok"

"So let's take about the price shall we?" that sounded grown up right?

"10,120 dollars a month?" She had a smirk on her face,

"Can we bring that down a bit?" I said copying her smirk and drone like she said,

"How does 8,956 sound"

"Perfect" I smiled she typed a lot into the computer then grabbed a piece of paper, and handed to me with a pen I signed Max Ride. She walked us to our elevator then slapped a sign on it that said "Ride Elevator" and pushed a button we stepped inside as she handed us five keys. I took one then gave the rest to everyone but Angel she did not care. We gasped as the elavator doors opened reveiling the house

"Wow" Dylan

"ZOMG" Nudge

"What does it look like?" Iggy

"It's like Heaven" Angel

"So much room to blow stuff up in" Gazzy

"Don't you dare" Me


End file.
